We attempt to precisely measure the level of Epstein-Barr viral DNA in the blood and saliva of patients with Sjogren's Syndrome, which is possible through the development of a polymerase chain reaction method. We are testing the hypothesis that EBV DNA in blood and saliva increases in parallel with immune dysregulation.